


Love&Basket:

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Basketball, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Sports, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note!<br/>Dopo aver passato più di un anno nella revisione, che per impegni ho dovuto posticipare non so quante volte, ma alla fine sono riuscita a finire questo capitolo.<br/>All’inizio doveva essere più lunga ma ho deciso di dividerlo a metà perché già così mi sembrava lungo e altrimenti sarebbe divenuto davvero troppo corposo.<br/>Comunque spero che vi possa piacere.<br/>Appena avrò delle idee realizzerò un disegno per questo capitolo.<br/>Un saluto e al prossimo capitolo</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo uno

**Love &Basket  
Capitolo uno**

Come Midorima aveva ormai avuto conferma, l’oroscopo che seguiva ogni giorno si avverava il 100% delle volte.  
Il giovane aveva una vera ossessione per l'astrologia, prima di fare qualsiasi cosa doveva ascoltare quello del suo segno. Faceva parte di una routine alla quale non riusciva più a sottrarsi.  
Purtroppo non tutte le mattine la sorte era dalla sua parte e quel giorno era uno di essi.  
Il suo segno era all'ultimo posto, cosa così rara che quando accadeva rimaneva quasi sconvolto.  
Aveva ascoltato tutto con estrema attenzione, giusto per capire cosa gli sarebbe potuto accadere. Nulla di buono sentendo le parole del suo astrologo di fiducia.  
Testuali parole “Tutti i vostri sforzi saranno vani in qualsiasi disciplina vi cimenterete, inoltre ci saranno conflitti con alcuni dei vostri conoscenti.”  
Il su umore calò a picco al solo pensiero delle cose terribili che gli sarebbero potute accadere. Per fortuna che c'erano gli oggetti fortunati del giorno ad aiutarlo nelle giornate dall'aspettativa nera come quelle.

La prima cosa che fece quel giorno fu dirigersi al negozio che c'era nei pressi di casa sua per comprare il suo portafortuna, un portachiavi a forma di tigre, come aveva suggerito l'oroscopo.  
Appena l’aveva visto era rimasto subito colpito da quel piccolo oggetto. Era un prodotto artigianale realizzato in legno e completamente dipinto a mano, le rifinizioni poi erano a dir poco perfette tanto da far sembrare il felino reale e quasi pronto ad avventarsi sulla sua preda. Era il più bello, il più costoso, il più grande. Una tale meraviglia di certo avrebbe ostacolato la sua malasorte.  
“Funzionerà!” Pensò il giovane cestista posando il nuovo acquisto nella tasca della sua divisa sicuro della fortuna che avrebbe avuto tramite quel piccolo oggetto, d'altronde aveva seguito i suggerimenti alla perfezione e questo doveva bastare. Anche se voleva crederci, nel suo inconscio aveva il timore che ciò non sarebbe accaduto.

 

Il ragazzo era completamente concentrato con lo sguardo fisso sul suo obiettivo, lanciare al centro del canestro l'oggetto che stringeva nelle sue mani.  
Per Midorima i tiri da tre punti erano la cosa più naturale del mondo, era così abituato ad effettuarli che ormai erano diventati praticamente come il suo respiro.  
Erano una necessità che il suo corpo pretendeva, sembrava cibarsi di quell'adrenalina crescente che provava quando nelle partite lanciava tutte quelle palle, che tiro dopo tiro portavano alla vittoria della sua quadra.  
Prima di tirare la palla che teneva dolcemente fra i suoi palmi, fece un grosso e profondo sospiro, sperando che almeno quella entrasse all'interno dell'anello.  
La vedeva roteare nell'aria seguendo la traiettoria precisa che egli stesso aveva visualizzato con i proprio occhi.  
“Entra! Entra!” L'incitava sperando che almeno quel tentativo andasse a buon fine.  
Sospirò ancora una volta rassegnato, la fortuna sembrava essere andata altrove.  
Per tutta la mattinata non c’era stata nemmeno una cosa che non gli fosse andata secondo i suoi piani, né la scuola né gli allenamenti e sopratutto questo l'aveva demoralizzato in una maniera incredibile anche perché quel giorno erano proprio focalizzati sui tiri, la sua specialità.  
Non riusciva neanche più a contare quanti ne avesse sbagliati, non n'era andato a segno neanche uno.  
Era la cosa più ridicola del mondo, che lui, il tiratore numero uno della generazione dei miracoli, non fosse riuscito a totalizzare nemmeno un misero canestro per tutta la giornata.  
La colpa non era di certo sua alla fine, il problema era l'oroscopico, che come sempre ci aveva azzeccato in pieno, compresi i contrasti con i suoi compagni. Nulla di così grave alla fin fine, ma sul momento l'avevo irritato parecchio.  
Fin dall'inizio doveva immaginare che sarebbe andata in quel modo, a volte non bastava solamente comprare un portafortuna, certi giorni faceva meglio a restarsene chiuso in casa.  
Il cestista andò a riprendere la palla che rotolò poco distante dal canestro, la prese di nuovo fra le mani ritornando all'esatta posizione in cui si trovava pochi istanti prima.  
Aveva un obiettivo e finché non l'avrebbe raggiunto non sarebbe andato via.  
“Almeno uno, voglio fare almeno un canestro.” Pensò il ragazzo mentre si preparava per un altro tiro sperando che almeno quest'ultimo sarebbe andato a segno.  
Voleva realizzare un lancio incredibile, come quelli era solito portare la sua squadra alla vittoria, gliene bastava solamente uno.  
Usò tutte le sue forze, ma alla fine anche quel tentativo fu vano.  
«Dannazione!» Gridò il ragazzo con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.  
Non voleva arrendersi, ma era inutile. Sapeva di non essere in grado di fare nulla quel giorno, tutta colpa di quel dannato oroscopo.  
Non voleva andarsene a mane vuote, doveva essere in grado di abbattere la sua cattiva sorte con le proprie mani.  
Strinse il portachiavi che aveva depositato nella tasca, sperando che quel suo portafortuna gli avrebbe dato la forza necessaria per raggiungere il suo proposito.

 

Non era poi una cosa così tanto insolita che, dopo gli allenamenti alla Seirin, Kagami si fermasse nei piccoli campi che si trovano nella zona per continuare i propri esercizi.  
Metteva tutto se stesso in quelle pratiche estenuanti che ogni volta gli prosciugavano completamente le energie lasciandogli sempre i muscoli affaticati e doloranti per il troppo sforzo.  
Doveva migliorarsi e diventare molto più forte, se voleva battere i membri della generazione dei miracoli, la cosa era inevitabile.

Le attività del club erano cessate prima del previsto, per questo aveva deciso di approfittare del tempo libero per fare un salto in città e continuare la propria pratica.  
Camminava tranquillamente per raggiungere il campo che si trovava al di là della strada. Era un po’ isolato e quasi nessuno n’era a conoscenza, lui stesso l’aveva scoperto per purissimo caso qualche mese prima.  
Era abbastanza malandato, le linee sul campo erano tutte consumate e anche i canestri erano parecchio arrugginiti, oltre al fatto che quest'ultimi non erano più dotati della rete.  
Nonostante questo era l’ideale per chi volesse esercitarsi in perfetta solitudine. Come lui in quel momento che aveva bisogno di rimanere in tranquillità.  
“C’è qualcun altro?” Pensò quasi deluso osservando quell’alta figura che continuava a lanciare quella da quella distanza quasi disumana. “Ma è Midorima!”  
Era stupito nel vedere quel ragazzo commettere così tanti errori, non riusciva a credere che stesse sbagliando tutti quei tiri, la cosa gli sembrava così strana, anzi a dirla tutta quasi impossibile.  
Aveva avuto modo di conoscere di persona le sue capacità, era un eccezionale tiratore. Lo ammetteva, Midorima era stato in grado di metterlo davvero in difficoltà con quei suoi lanci talmente precisi e alti da essere quasi impossibili da bloccare.  
Un po' era curioso e la voglia di saperne di più gli impedì di starsene in disparte.

«Giornata no?» Chiese un voce familiare poco distante da lui.  
«Kagami.» Il ragazzo si voltò notando subito la chioma rossiccia del suo rivale.  
Cosa ci faceva in quel campo? Visto le sue condizione, chiunque avrebbe preferito trascorrere il proprio tempo in luogo con un posto meno trascurato.  
Lui non amava far pratica in un posto così poco curato, aveva deciso di allenarsi lì per evitare di essere visto da qualcuno di sua conoscenza e non si aspettava nemmeno che uno come Kagami potesse presentarsi proprio quel giorno.  
«Da quanto tempo sei qui? Chiese rivolto all'altro che nel frattempo si era avvicinato.  
«Da un po'..» Rispose.  
“Da un po'?! Significa che mi ha visto in queste condizioni?” Si chiese il ragazzo fra se un po' preoccupato.  
Non si era proprio accorto della presenza del rivale, era così concentrato sui suoi tiri da non essersi reso conto che lo stesse osservando e che l'avesse visto sbagliare così tanti canestri.  
Nessuno doveva vedere la sua difficoltà quel giorno, sopratutto se questi osservatori fossero suoi avversari, come appunto Kagami. Perché era quasi, anzi, era assolutamente certo che avrebbero infangato il suo buon nome. Era il miglior tiratore di tutto il Giappone e tale titolo doveva rimanergli.  
Vedeva lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo fisso su di lui, non gli piaceva il modo in cui quei due occhi rossi lo stessero osservando, aveva qualcosa di strano che faceva crescere i lui un enorme senso di disagio.

Conosceva da poco Midorima, ma aveva avuto di vederlo in azione e proprio per questo motivo era certo delle proprie ipotesi.  
Aveva qualche problema, lo vedeva chiaramente con i propri occhi, il suo gioco non era fluido come al solito, tutti quei canestri mancati non facevano altro che dimostrarlo.  
“Starà bene?” Pensò il ragazzo osservando l'altro di fronte a lui con occhi che probabilmente non riuscivano a nascondere quella vena di preoccupazione.  
Nemmeno lui sapeva dire come mai stesse temendo così tanto per un tipo del genere, non era nemmeno un suo amico, anzi su di lui sapeva ben poco, però riusciva ad immaginare cosa stesse provando. Doveva essere davvero straziante non poter essere in grado di giocare, per chi viveva per il Basket, come loro due, non c'era catastrofe peggiore.  
Proprio perché riusciva a comprenderlo era pronto più che volentieri a dargli una mano.  
«Midorima, c'è qualcosa che non va?» Chiese sfiorandogli la spalla con la propria mano.  
«Sto benissimo.» Rispose scansandolo con il braccio perdendo la presa della palla che rotolò al centro del campetto.  
Rimase un po' deluso da quel gesto, voleva solo aiutarlo alla fine, ma Midorima sembrava non volere la sua mano, doveva escogitare qualcosa e forse gli era venuta in mente un idea che sperava avrebbe funzionato.  
Anticipò l'altro prendendo per primo quell'oggetto sferico con cui entrambi amavano giocare.  
«Ridammela.» Gridò l'ex membro della generazione dei miracoli.  
Era certo che gli servisse uno stimolo, l'ideale era una bella partita l'uno contro l'altro. Non c'era niente di meglio di una sana sfida per scacciare via tutti i brutti pensieri, o almeno sperava che anche per il rivale fosse così.  
«Vienila a prendere.» Incitò l'altro mentre iniziò a palleggiare sperando di attirare la sua attenzione e non ci volle molto tempo prima che lo raggiungesse.  
«Kagami, non ti lascerò fare quello che ti pare.»  
«Lo vederemo.»  
Era impossibile non avvertire fra i due quella forte tensione che opprimeva l'aria, il loro spirito competitivo avrebbe spinto entrambi a fare del loro meglio per non essere battuto dall'altro.  


Note!

  
Avevo già fatto accenno nella fanfiction pubblicata in precedenza, dicendo che nella stesura originale c'era una scena che alla fine ho scartato per utilizzarla in questa (e spero di riuscire a farlo.)

Era da un secolo che dovevo revisionare questo capitolo, approfittando del fatto che fosse l'unica fanfiction che avevo nel mio vecchio portatile, visto che quello nuovo s'era rotto (ma niente di grave, l'hanno già riparato), ho approfittato della cosa per iniziare la correzione del capitolo (dire correzione è poco, praticante ho riscritto quasi il 90% del testo).  
Non mi convince troppo il finale, lo trovo abbastanza forzato >.< ma non sono riuscita a renderlo più naturale, ma quello originale vi assicuro che era peggio di questo.  
Comunque non ho ancora ben chiaro lo sviluppo trama, ho solo pensato alle parti principali e sopratutto ho già deciso il finale. (ma col passare della stesura potrebbe subire diciamo dei lievi cambiamenti, in quanto tendo sempre a modificarle)  
Non saprei comunque dire con certezza quanti capitoli saranno in totale.  
Per il titolo, avevo stilato un paio di nomi mentre scrivevo la bozza, alla fine ho scelto quello che mi sembrava più adatto alla storia.  
Lo so ci sono ripetizioni e congiuntivi usati in modo improprio (come mi hanno fatto già notare ne abuso parecchio). Avrò riletto il capitolo almeno una decina di volte ed ho fatto il possibile per sistemarli, ma credo che qualcuno mi sia sfuggito lo stesso.


	2. Capitolo 2

Love&Basket  
Capitolo due

I due cestisti non riuscivano a distogliere i loro sguardi dai loro corpi. Si guardavano fissi, scrutando ogni piccolo movimento per poter anticipare le reciproche mosse.  
Avevano solamente un obbiettivo: schiacciare l’avversario.  
Erano pronti a tutto per ostacolarsi a vicenda e non avrebbero mai permesso all’altro di totalizzare punti per primo.  
Nonostante alla fine non fosse nulla di ufficiale entrambi volevano mettere in gioco se stessi in quel match. I due adolescenti non erano solito giocare così tanto per fare e in qualsiasi partita, ufficiale o amatorial  
Love&Basket  
Capitolo due

I due cestisti non riuscivano a distogliere i loro sguardi dai loro corpi. Si guardavano fissi, scrutando ogni piccolo movimento per poter anticipare le reciproche mosse.  
Avevano solamente un obbiettivo: schiacciare l’avversario.  
Erano pronti a tutto per ostacolarsi a vicenda e non avrebbero mai permesso all’altro di totalizzare punti per primo.  
Nonostante alla fine non fosse nulla di ufficiale entrambi volevano mettere in gioco se stessi in quel match. I due adolescenti non erano solito giocare così tanto per fare e in qualsiasi partita, ufficiale o amatoriale che fosse, avrebbero saltato e tirato fino a quando i loro corpi non fossero stati in grado di muoversi.  
Volevano vincere a tutti i costi e nulla e nessuno avrebbe impedito loro la cosa.

******

Nonostante i due cestisti stessero giocando da una buona decina di minuti, non erano ancora riusciti ad avvicinarsi al canestro. Erano dei bravi giocatori e riconoscevano le abilità dell’avversario, ma in quell’istante era difficile predominare sull’altro.  
Si contrastavano a vicenda rubandosi a vicenda la palla, ormai avevano perso il conto del numero di volte esatto, ma la cosa non faceva altro che aumentare il loro spirito competitivo.

******

Da poco Kagami era riuscito a riottenere nuovamente il possesso della palla. L’aveva sottratta con uno scatto a Midorima, ed era sul punto di effettuare l’ennesimo salto della serata, pronto a tutto pur di poter finalmente totalizzare i primi punti della partita, ma sapeva che la cosa non fosse facile, con uno come Midorima doveva sempre stare allerta.  
Aveva immaginato fin dall’inizio che lo scontro non sarebbe stato una passeggiata, non stava di certo giocando con un giocatore qualsiasi, dopotutto il suo rivale era pur sempre un membro della generazione dei miracoli. Contro un avversario del genere doveva mettercela tutta e rimanere concentrato sul proprio obiettivo senza compiere errori.

Voleva vincere, nonostante inizialmente fosse partito con l’idea di aiutarlo, contro un avversario del genere non poteva di certo tirarsi indietro, d’altronde aveva giurato di battere quei cinque cestisti a qualsiasi costo e la cosa valeva anche in partite di strada come quella.  
«Non ti lascerò avvicinare!» disse l’altro cestista con tutta l’intenzione di bloccare quell’azione. «Giuro che ti fermerò!»  
Riusciva a sentire l’altro al proprio fianco, pronto a tutto pur di contrastarlo: tutti i suoi pori emanavano uno spirito competitivo e una forza e riusciva ad avvertirla nell’aria.  
Non c’era ombro di dubbio che la forza di quel ragazzo fosse cresciuta dall’ultima volta che avessero giocato l’uno contro l’altro e la cosa lo face eccitare ancora di più.  
Il liceale fu pervaso da una fortissima scarica di adrenalina, così potente da farlo sentire completamente invincibile. Midorima non sarebbe mai riuscito a fermarlo, ma conoscendo l’altro ragazzo sapeva che non fosse il caso di sottovalutarlo. Era ostinato a fermarlo e per questo doveva rimanere concentrato e mettere tutto se stesso in quel salto.

«Provaci!»  
Odiava essere provocato in quel modo da quel ragazzo: la sfacciataggine di quell’individuo dava dell’incredibile. Come poteva pensare di mettere a segno quel punto contro un giocare del proprio calibro? Lo stava svalutando e per questo gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Aveva tutta l’intenzione di anticipare il rivale per rubandogli la palla prima che riuscisse a infilarla all’interno del canestro, per questo incominciò a scrutarlo per bene e capire l’esatto istante in cui avrebbe saltato.  
Kagami aveva qualcosa di diverso dall’ultima volta che si erano scontrati, i suoi movimenti erano molto più fluidi e sciolti, questo gli basto per capire quanto fosse migliorato.  
Questo non lo avrebbe fermato e appena l’altro cestista si preparò per saltare lui fece altrettanto nello stesso identico istante, ma fu completamente inutile.  
“No! Non può essere!” era rimasto praticamente sotto shock, non riusciva a credere che Kagami potesse avere una tale elevazione, quel tipo era dotato di una forza sovrumana, era biologicamente impossibile per un umano spingersi così in altro.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato un tale potenziamento, l’aveva sottovalutato, non è che non lo reputasse forte, ma semplicemente il tempo che avevano avuto a disposizione era poco ed era letteralmente impossibile per qualsiasi giocatore avere un potenziamento del genere. Si stava pentendo di averlo sminuito in quel modo. Di sicuro se non si fosse concentrato, sarebbe stato battuto e lui non voleva assolutamente essere sconfitto da un tipo irritante come Kagami.  
Non poteva permettersi di perdere quel match, nonostante alla fine non si trattasse di uno scontro ufficiale, il suo orgoglio non avrebbe mai accettato uno sconfitta, sopratutto da uno dei suoi acerrimi rivali. Giurò a se stesso che l’avrebbe fermato ad ogni costo.  
Il ragazzo era appena riuscito a impossessarsi della palla, dopo aver atteso quell’istante da quando avevano iniziato quella partita. Sentiva crescere nel suo corpo una forte scarica di adrenalina che dalla presa si sprigionava in tutto il suo corpo. Era una sensazione che non poteva fare al meno di trovare fantastica.  
“Riuscirò a batterlo!” pensò il ragazzo concentrandosi sul proprio obiettivo.  
Il suo oroscopo era solo un lontano ricordo, ormai nella sua mente esisteva solamente la distanza che lo divideva dal canestro.  
Voleva mettere a segno uno dei suoi strepitosi tiri da tre unti e aveva intenzione di usare tutta la sua potenza lanciando la palla talmente in alto e con una forza tale che nemmeno il suo avversario avrebbe raggiunto con quei disumani salti.  
Avrebbe dato una bella lezione al ragazzo che aveva osato sfidarlo, ed era certo che si sarebbe ricordato della cosa per tutto il resto della vita.  
In quell’istante si sentiva invincibile, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fermarlo, tanto meno il rivale che sembrava in attesa di una sua mossa, ma stavolta non gliel’avrebbe data vinta e avrebbe fatto di tutti per fermarlo.  
Non si sarebbe mai potuto arrendere, soprattutto se dall’altro lato del campo Kagami era pronto a contrastarlo per questo impiegò tutte le sue forze per quel tiro  
Era fra i più potenti che avesse mai lanciato fino a quel giorno, talmente possente che nemmeno l’altro riuscì ad ostacolarlo, nonostante la sua elevazione gli avesse quasi consentito di raggiungerla con la mano.  
Alla fine non era stato l’unico a migliorare le proprie capacità, e gli sembrava evidente di essere diventato forte, dopo tutti gli intensivi ed estenuanti allenamenti allo Shuutoku e non c’era d’aspettarsi da meno da un membro della generazione dei miracoli e andava fierissimo della cosa.

Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall’oggetto sferico che fino a pochi istanti prima stava stringendo fra le sue mani. Era incanto da quei movimenti che aveva sempre trovato perfetti e meravigliosi: per lui ero lo spettacolo più incredibile ed eclatante che esistesse al mondo.  
“Entra!” “Entra!”  
Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che era così trepidante in attesa di un canestro? Ormai non riusciva più a ricordarlo, d'altronde dopo tutti quegli anni in lui era stato certo di non fallire, era impossibile tenere a mente dettagli come quelli, ma doveva ammettere che in fondo quella sensazione gli era mancata.  
Tutte le magnifiche sensazioni che stava provando vennero intensificate quando finalmente riuscì a totalizzare quegli agognati tre punti.  
Tutti gli sforzi di quella giornata erano stati ripagati e finalmente era riuscito a contrastare la negatività di quella maledetta giornata.  
Voleva far capire a Kagami cosa significasse mettersi contro un membro della generazione dei miracoli, per questo avrebbe continuato a tirare e ritirare segnando punti su punti fino a quando non avrebbe stracciato il proprio rivale e a quel punto l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare, sarebbe stata riconoscere la propria superiorità.  
e che fosse, avrebbero saltato e tirato fino a quando i loro corpi non fossero stati in grado di muoversi.  
Volevano vincere a tutti i costi e nulla e nessuno avrebbe impedito loro la cosa.

******

Nonostante i due cestisti stessero giocando da una buona decina di minuti, non erano ancora riusciti ad avvicinarsi al canestro. Erano dei bravi giocatori e riconoscevano le abilità dell’avversario, ma in quell’istante era difficile predominare sull’altro.  
Si contrastavano a vicenda rubandosi a vicenda la palla, ormai avevano perso il conto del numero di volte esatto, ma la cosa non faceva altro che aumentare il loro spirito competitivo.

******

Da poco Kagami era riuscito a riottenere nuovamente il possesso della palla. L’aveva sottratta con uno scatto a Midorima, ed era sul punto di effettuare l’ennesimo salto della serata, pronto a tutto pur di poter finalmente totalizzare i primi punti della partita, ma sapeva che la cosa non fosse facile, con uno come Midorima doveva sempre stare allerta.  
Aveva immaginato fin dall’inizio che lo scontro non sarebbe stato una passeggiata, non stava di certo giocando con un giocatore qualsiasi, dopotutto il suo rivale era pur sempre un membro della generazione dei miracoli. Contro un avversario del genere doveva mettercela tutta e rimanere concentrato sul proprio obiettivo senza compiere errori.

Voleva vincere, nonostante inizialmente fosse partito con l’idea di aiutarlo, contro un avversario del genere non poteva di certo tirarsi indietro, d’altronde aveva giurato di battere quei cinque cestisti a qualsiasi costo e la cosa valeva anche in partite di strada come quella.  
«Non ti lascerò avvicinare!» disse l’altro cestista con tutta l’intenzione di bloccare quell’azione. «Giuro che ti fermerò!»  
Riusciva a sentire l’altro al proprio fianco, pronto a tutto pur di contrastarlo: tutti i suoi pori emanavano uno spirito competitivo e una forza e riusciva ad avvertirla nell’aria.  
Non c’era ombro di dubbio che la forza di quel ragazzo fosse cresciuta dall’ultima volta che avessero giocato l’uno contro l’altro e la cosa lo face eccitare ancora di più.  
Il liceale fu pervaso da una fortissima scarica di adrenalina, così potente da farlo sentire completamente invincibile. Midorima non sarebbe mai riuscito a fermarlo, ma conoscendo l’altro ragazzo sapeva che non fosse il caso di sottovalutarlo. Era ostinato a fermarlo e per questo doveva rimanere concentrato e mettere tutto se stesso in quel salto.

«Provaci!»  
Odiava essere provocato in quel modo da quel ragazzo: la sfacciataggine di quell’individuo dava dell’incredibile. Come poteva pensare di mettere a segno quel punto contro un giocare del proprio calibro? Lo stava svalutando e per questo gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Aveva tutta l’intenzione di anticipare il rivale per rubandogli la palla prima che riuscisse a infilarla all’interno del canestro, per questo incominciò a scrutarlo per bene e capire l’esatto istante in cui avrebbe saltato.  
Kagami aveva qualcosa di diverso dall’ultima volta che si erano scontrati, i suoi movimenti erano molto più fluidi e sciolti, questo gli basto per capire quanto fosse migliorato.  
Questo non lo avrebbe fermato e appena l’altro cestista si preparò per saltare lui fece altrettanto nello stesso identico istante, ma fu completamente inutile.  
“No! Non può essere!” era rimasto praticamente sotto shock, non riusciva a credere che Kagami potesse avere una tale elevazione, quel tipo era dotato di una forza sovrumana, era biologicamente impossibile per un umano spingersi così in altro.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato un tale potenziamento, l’aveva sottovalutato, non è che non lo reputasse forte, ma semplicemente il tempo che avevano avuto a disposizione era poco ed era letteralmente impossibile per qualsiasi giocatore avere un potenziamento del genere. Si stava pentendo di averlo sminuito in quel modo. Di sicuro se non si fosse concentrato, sarebbe stato battuto e lui non voleva assolutamente essere sconfitto da un tipo irritante come Kagami.  
Non poteva permettersi di perdere quel match, nonostante alla fine non si trattasse di uno scontro ufficiale, il suo orgoglio non avrebbe mai accettato uno sconfitta, sopratutto da uno dei suoi acerrimi rivali. Giurò a se stesso che l’avrebbe fermato ad ogni costo.  
Il ragazzo era appena riuscito a impossessarsi della palla, dopo aver atteso quell’istante da quando avevano iniziato quella partita. Sentiva crescere nel suo corpo una forte scarica di adrenalina che dalla presa si sprigionava in tutto il suo corpo. Era una sensazione che non poteva fare al meno di trovare fantastica.  
“Riuscirò a batterlo!” pensò il ragazzo concentrandosi sul proprio obiettivo.  
Il suo oroscopo era solo un lontano ricordo, ormai nella sua mente esisteva solamente la distanza che lo divideva dal canestro.  
Voleva mettere a segno uno dei suoi strepitosi tiri da tre unti e aveva intenzione di usare tutta la sua potenza lanciando la palla talmente in alto e con una forza tale che nemmeno il suo avversario avrebbe raggiunto con quei disumani salti.  
Avrebbe dato una bella lezione al ragazzo che aveva osato sfidarlo, ed era certo che si sarebbe ricordato della cosa per tutto il resto della vita.  
In quell’istante si sentiva invincibile, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fermarlo, tanto meno il rivale che sembrava in attesa di una sua mossa, ma stavolta non gliel’avrebbe data vinta e avrebbe fatto di tutti per fermarlo.  
Non si sarebbe mai potuto arrendere, soprattutto se dall’altro lato del campo Kagami era pronto a contrastarlo per questo impiegò tutte le sue forze per quel tiro  
Era fra i più potenti che avesse mai lanciato fino a quel giorno, talmente possente che nemmeno l’altro riuscì ad ostacolarlo, nonostante la sua elevazione gli avesse quasi consentito di raggiungerla con la mano.  
Alla fine non era stato l’unico a migliorare le proprie capacità, e gli sembrava evidente di essere diventato forte, dopo tutti gli intensivi ed estenuanti allenamenti allo Shuutoku e non c’era d’aspettarsi da meno da un membro della generazione dei miracoli e andava fierissimo della cosa.

Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall’oggetto sferico che fino a pochi istanti prima stava stringendo fra le sue mani. Era incanto da quei movimenti che aveva sempre trovato perfetti e meravigliosi: per lui ero lo spettacolo più incredibile ed eclatante che esistesse al mondo.  
“Entra!” “Entra!”  
Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che era così trepidante in attesa di un canestro? Ormai non riusciva più a ricordarlo, d'altronde dopo tutti quegli anni in lui era stato certo di non fallire, era impossibile tenere a mente dettagli come quelli, ma doveva ammettere che in fondo quella sensazione gli era mancata.  
Tutte le magnifiche sensazioni che stava provando vennero intensificate quando finalmente riuscì a totalizzare quegli agognati tre punti.  
Tutti gli sforzi di quella giornata erano stati ripagati e finalmente era riuscito a contrastare la negatività di quella maledetta giornata.  
Voleva far capire a Kagami cosa significasse mettersi contro un membro della generazione dei miracoli, per questo avrebbe continuato a tirare e ritirare segnando punti su punti fino a quando non avrebbe stracciato il proprio rivale e a quel punto l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare, sarebbe stata riconoscere la propria superiorità.  
Un saluto e al prossimo capitolo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note!  
> Dopo aver passato più di un anno nella revisione, che per impegni ho dovuto posticipare non so quante volte, ma alla fine sono riuscita a finire questo capitolo.  
> All’inizio doveva essere più lunga ma ho deciso di dividerlo a metà perché già così mi sembrava lungo e altrimenti sarebbe divenuto davvero troppo corposo.  
> Comunque spero che vi possa piacere.  
> Appena avrò delle idee realizzerò un disegno per questo capitolo.  
> Un saluto e al prossimo capitolo


End file.
